Anthony Carmine
Private Anthony Carmine was the brother of Benjamin Carmine and Clay Carmine. The youngest member of Delta-One, Anthony makes up for his inexperience with unbridled enthusiasm and genuine respect for veterans like Dom and Marcus. In fact, he's so enthusiastic that he runs out into the open in combat, completely disobeying the Golden Rule of the Gears. Unlike senior Delta Squad members, Carmine prefers to wear the standard COG-issued helmet to protect his head. Probably not his best choice, since it obscures his vision slightly from farther away enemies, but protects his head better than other Gears in the squad. Biography Early life As a child, Anthony had nightmares about Locust Emergence Holes in the aftermath of Emergence Day and the beginning of the Locust War.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fish in a Barrel He would later join the Coalition of Ordered Governments army along with his three brothers. After graduating from the academy, he was voted "most likely to get shot".Gears of War Bio Lightmass Offensive Fighting through Ephyra Anthony was assigned to Delta Squad during the Lightmass Offensive, and met Privates Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago, both Pendulum Wars heroes. While aboard KR Six-Four, Anthony fired his Lancer down at the Locust on the ground below, and had a brief conversation with Marcus. He asked him if he was the Marcus Fenix from the Battle of Aspho Fields, and was excited to discover he was. After landing at Embry Square, Anthony and the other Gears fought off a group of Drones that attacked them, as Col.Victor Hoffman briefed Lt.Minh Young Kim on Delta's mission to find Alpha Squad. After this, Anthony fought through the ruins of Ephyra alongside Delta Squad. They found a group of three dead Gears, but were unsure if they were from Alpha. As Kim contacted command and Marcus and Dom talk, Anthony found and inspected a Geobot. Kim asked him if it was the Sonic Resonator, but Anthony tells him it isn't, and tossed the device into a sinkhole.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Trial By Fire They continued to fight toward the House of Sovereigns, but become pinned down in an empty fountain with several Emergence Holes opening up around them. They killed many Locust, and were able to plug the holes. As they leave the area, Anthony says he thought the COG would have figured out a way to stop E-Holes from appearing by now, and talked with Dom about having nightmares about them. The squad then split up, with Anthony being paired with Marcus, and they fought their way through a Locust occupied building, covering Kim and Dom, while they did the same for them. After the squad regrouped, they assaulted a Locust Troika gun position guarding the exit to the building.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fork in the Road Death at the House of Sovereigns After the squad reached the House of Sovereigns, Anthony and Kim hung back and covered Marcus and Dom from the courtyard, while they cleared the Locust from the front of the building. After wiping out all the Locust in the courtyard and the front part of the building, Anthony joined the rest of the squad in the courtyard. Kim asked everyone for a status report, and Anthony showed his Lancer to Kim, exposing his helmeted head for a short time, and explained that the gun kept jamming. Right after he finished saying this, he was shot in the head by a Locust Sniper, which fled before the rest of the squad could avenge Anthony's death.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Knock Knock Legacy During Operation: Hollow Storm, Anthony's brother, Benjamin Carmine, was also assigned to Delta Squad. Like his brother, he was a rookie soldier. Ben was also as enthusiastic as Anthony was, and he also had trouble reloading. Ben and Dom have had many conversations about Anthony throughout the battle. When Dom is ticked off at Ben, who was gloating about the air filter in the COG-Issued helmet, he remarks that he can see snipers better without it – referring to how Anthony had been killed by a sniper. Though in the Carmine family, Anthony's "sacrifice" brought great honor to his family.Gears of War 2 His brother Clayton Carmine immortalized him with a tattoo on his arm along with Benjamin Carmine.Gears of War 3 Furthermore, Clayton has the words "Keep Your Head Down!" and "Practice Reloading", both of which contributed to Anthony's death. Two years after the sinking of Jacinto, Marcus dreamed about the death of his father Adam Fenix during the Battle of Ephyra, and both Anthony and his brother Benjamin were part of that dream.Gears of War 3: Prologue Personality and Traits Anthony, like many new Gears, was Green. He was an enthusiastic soldier with a gung-ho attitude willing to rush into enemy fire. Though he had great respect for veteran Gears like Marcus Fenix, he held some ignorance towards the carnage of the Pendulum Wars and the battle of Aspho Fields, viewing it as "cool". Anthony, unlike the veteran Gears, preferred full armor, which some claim lead to his death. Like all members of his family, he viewed dying for the COG as the highest honor. Behind the Scenes *Anthony Carmine is voiced by Michael Gough. Merchandise *The Anthony Carmine (Action Figure) SDCC Exclusive 2008 was released in a limited run of 2000 units. He shipped with a Lancer and Gnasher Shotgun. Multiplayer *Anthony is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. *In Gears of War 2, Anthony is unlocked by having one of the "Completed Act 1" Achievements in Gears of War 1 and signing successfully into Xbox Live. *Anthony will be a playable multiplayer character in Gears of War 3, unlocked at level 75. *Anthony does, however, shares lines with Clay Carmine. Even saying: "This is for you, Anthony!" at the beginning of some matches. *It should be noted that Benjamin Carmine has retained his original lines from Gears of War 2. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males